Preventive Health Services that include prevention of impending social isolation offer the potential of maintaining significantly higher levels of health in the well elderly population. Community health nurses are in a position to offer a wide array of screening, program planning, and intervention services that include definitive psycho-social and physical health maintenance methods. In this pilot phase of the project, we have developed the specific strategies aimed at reducing social isolation and the instruments to measure the major theoretical variables developed for the study. The aim is to identify specific group as well as individual methods of working with the elderly to maintain socialization and activity levels toward maintaining health. Over 200 individuals were screened using the developed instruments, and those found to be socially isolated (about 30) were invited to participate in the specific health program(s) to be used in the study. Project nurses were instructed in the methods to be used, and they provided the intervention for the clients in the experimental buildings. The data will be analyzed primarily in terms of testing the reliability and validity of the procedures, and secondarily for the purpose of obtaining a preliminary test of hypotheses.